Chains and Change
by epicknight12
Summary: A man locked away is set free in hopes that one evil will defeat the other. (First story that I kinda just started at 3AM)
1. Chapter 1

_Drip… Drip… Drip_

Water slowly dripped into the pool that the guardian was hanging over.

It had been so long that it felt like several life times had past. The chains that had been holding him by his hands and feet had not rusted do to the hive runes on them.

"Thanks, Eris." was the only thing that could come to mind. Of course this was all because the vanguard could not stomach his work. He was a master of his work and nothing could stop him when he put his all into something. That was a lifetime ago and he had been starved and let to rot in some unknown location. He could still remember the day he was betrayed by the entire society he gave his all to. To be honest the passion and hatred was probably the only thing keeping him alive. Guardians were immortal, but if they didn't want to come back from the grave nothing could force them to.

Suddenly he could hear something that he hadn't heard since the day they locked him up and threw away the key. Did the door just open? He was curious, kinda hopeful, but mostly curious.

"S-Shaxx is that you?" "Come to pay me back for kicking your ass so long ago?" his mouth was dry and he could barely speak but he managed to get those two questions out before he realized it wasn't any Titan, the footsteps were too light for any heavily armoured buffoon. He debated in his head for a bit before he took a deep smell. He could smell something old but familiar. It was the scent of the void, but it was missing something. He couldn't tell what it was missing but he knew it wasn't there.

The prisoner laughed awhile before he realized that the scent was missing any passion. Most warlocks had just a pinch of passion when it came to the void, he didn't understand why but he just came to accept it after awhile.

"Is that? Is that a hunter?" The footsteps paused and the person behind the steps made a chuckle and that gave the prisoner all the other information he needed to know.

"Female, human, about 5'11, and about…" the guest cut in "You can stop right there before you hurt yourself!" The prisoner laughed as he had almost forgot every social norms that his peers had. "Is the lady upset about people knowing her wei…" before he could finish the sentence he felt something else he almost forgot about. He just received a knife between the ribs. The lady then whispered "I tried to tell you." The man coughed up just a bit of blood, most of it had pretty much dried up at that point but he had just a little bit left to give.

"I guess girls still know the closest way to my heart." he winced in pain as the knife was drawn from his chest. "And it looks like guys, no matter how old, still know how to piss me off."

A third voice chimed in from the door. "You two done?" the prisoner perked up as he had heard the voice of his good old friend. "You never right, you never call, I almost thought you forgot about me, Eris."


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sorry I have not been updating this. I just got back to it because I had more ideas and wanted to go forward with more of this so expect more?/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come to cut me down after all these years?" the man said with a hint of hope in his voice. Eris let out a sigh, but said nothing. "That's not a no!" the man said with a chuckle. He started to stretch and the chains let out a cold gingle as he pulled back on them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The two women that were alone in the chamber were very silent. Eris and her associate were so close the man could feel the breath against his boney body. "Now you wouldn't even consider letting me out if something wasn't really bad." the tone in his voice was cold at this point knowing there was going to be a catch to his freedom. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course… It's not a very good time out there but it never has, I need you for a project of mine." Eris said this with a deep dread. The man let out a cackle as he strained against the chains. Eris' associate gripped the man and pulled him so he could move as much against the chains./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's this? A hug?" this was given with just a hint of curiosity and glee as he had not been touched by anyone or anything in a very long time. "Nope! Just got to put the brand on!" before the man could reply a very large hot iron was put against his chest as Eris began to paint something on his chest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His yells were full of both pain and a morbid joy. "Is this a part of your project?" he bellowed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's something of an insurance policy." Eris replied. After a few minutes the iron was pulled away and the design as finished. Eris began to chant something in what could only be described as a hive tongue before the design began to glow. The man began to oh and ah at the fancy light show that was barely visible behind his blindfold. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After awhile the chanting was finished and the man felt, well he felt exactly the same oddly enough. "Are we finished here?" which was answered by the associate letting the man fall back to his resting state. Eris replied with "Of course we are finished now for your freedom I suppose." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly the chains evaporated and the man fell. After awhile the man climbed to his feed and a deep crackle came from his bones as he began to reagust his joints. "Now, can a guy get some water before he gets to work?" the associate removed his blindfolded and handed the man a bottle of water that he gulped down in a few chugs. "Tell me what big bady has crawled out of the darkness and is threatening our precious city."/span/p 


End file.
